The Green Eyed Girl
by miyuki00
Summary: On an abandoned island in the North Blue, Doflamingo finds a girl that piques his curiosity. He takes her in as part of the crew, but only much later does he discover that they are much closer than he originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary- On an abandoned island in the North Blue, Doflamingo finds a girl that piques his curiosity. He takes her in as part of the crew, but only much later does he discover that they are much closer than he originally thought.

A.N. Sorry that I have not updated in a long time. My life gotten pretty crazy. So I have rewritten the first three chapters. Though the third one is still a work in progress. Tell me what you think about the new changes. If you are new, don't forget to review. Also accepting O/C's not sure if I will use all . Any O/C's send in PM please.

 **-pagebreak-pagebreak-pagebreak-pagebreak-pagebreak-pagebreak-**

 **Vision happening-**

Doflamingo smirked as Fujitora left the room; things were starting to get interesting. He would take care of Fujitora later when he caught the Strawhat in the trap he had set up in the Corrida Colosseum. _"Who did he think he was saying he would abolish the Shichibukai system? That man that couldn't stay alive."_ Doflamingo thought angrily though the smile on his face did not fade, and if anything it just got bigger.

Doflamingo turned to an aging man that was chained up and sitting against the wall and laughed. "King Riku, I did not expect someone who once used to be king to enter the competition for the Devil Fruit. I guess you're quite desperate." he said snarkily. "Anyway, the members of your family are going too far today. There was also Violet's betrayal. It's too much to be a coincidence. Is it some kind of anniversary?" Doflamingo grinned as he leaned forward, inches from Riku's face.

"I know you're not aware of it," said Riku. "But what you did this morning… When I learned that the slight hope I held was just a hoax, it made me want to fight for everything in this country again."

"Oh! I see." Doflamingo laughed. "That's why you made a move." Doflamingo walked back to the middle of the room looking at an unconscious man shackled to the heart seat. "But Violet was different. Unlike you, she is a calculating tramp. She'll never act purely on her emotions. I'm sure she's weighing her options. Then there is this top rookie who came to challenge me. A Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law! Plus, there's someone who has demonic blood in his veins and grabbed all the limelight two years ago. Monkey D. Luffy! That tramp is wishing those two allied pirates will defeat me!"

At that moment the doors slammed open, a blond woman wearing an icy blue feather coat, nearly identical to Doflamingo's, burst into the room. "Daddy, it looks like everything is out of control even though I warned you about the Strawhats and Fujitora," the blond-haired woman said. Her eyes were focused on Doflamingo. "I just passed Fujitora on my way here. What is he doing in the palace?"

"Kori-chan?" Doflamingo asked as he saw who it was. "What is a Yonko like yourself doing here?" He smiled his Cheshire grin as he turned to the young woman.

"I actually came to bring you some good news, but looks like Dressrosa is a mess," Kori said as she glared at Doflamingo.

"Fufufu," Doflamingo laughed. "I have everything under control."

"Of course you do. Then why did you not notice the three eavesdroppers outside the room? Though don't worry, I've taken care of them. They're in a frozen state, Hahahaha," she laughed after she licked her lips

"What?" Doflamingo asked angrily.

She pointed to the floor and three ice circles appeared. From them rose the ice encased bodies of Violet, Luffy, and the toy soldier with one leg.

"Then what is the good news? Though, those three are really good presents," Doflamingo asked.

Kori stood up and went to Violet's frozen body as King Rikku stared in horror. She took the blood-red sword with the obsidian and ruby encrusted hilt from her back and cut Violet up into many pieces.

"My servant should listen to her master. You were only kept alive because of Daddy." She laughed after licking her lips.

"Fufufu," Doflamingo laughed. "You wanted to kill her for a while now. I was going to kill her anyway; her betrayal is not something I can forgive."

Kori just scowled at Doflamingo and asked, "Daddy, can't you keep anything under control when I'm not around?" She walked over to where he was standing and poked her finger at Doflamingo's chest. "Kaido and I came to an agreement, by the way. As of today, Dressrosa is part of my territory."

"What?" Doflamingo asked as he pushed her hand down. Then his eyes clouded over. "What type of agreement did you agree to, Kori-chan?"

"You still need to send Smiles to him. It was part of our agreement. We'll talk later when there aren't so many ears present," Kori said, looking at Law and Rikku.

"Very well, but I want to know everything," Doflamingo said as he looked at her through his purple-tinted glasses. He felt as though she was hiding something. "Well one problem is out of the way." Doflamingo walked over toward Luffy and laughed as he turned toward Law. "It seems as your alliance was futile, Law."

Law just glowered at Doflamingo, not saying anything from where he was shackled. _"He did not get how the strawhat was able to fall this easy. "He better think of a way out of this and fast."_ he thought.

Then Kori pointed to the guard standing by the door. "Bring me six Kairoseki handcuffs," she moved to where Law was shackled to the chair and she sat on the armrest. "Law, you really disappoint me. We were a family, and for you to do this gives you the death sentence. Daddy is lenient. He still thinks of you as a younger brother."

Doflamingo's eyes perked up, because what she said was true. He could have killed Law about three different times now, but he hadn't. He guessed he had hoped Law would change and come back to the family.

"I don't feel the same way," Kori continued on as she touched his arm gently, standing up she walked toward the window. She looked at the chaos that was happening in the city down below. "Law, you broke your promise to me. You promised me that we would always be together. Even though we fought in the Grand Line, I always had the hope you would come back. Though, by the time I reached the New World my heart was broken. I realized you would never keep your promise." She sighed as she turned back around to face him. "You do know what happens to people who break their promise to me?"

"Wait, Hime," Law sputtered.

Kori rushed at him. She had her hand wrapped around his throat and growled dangerously, "You have… No right… To call me that… After everything you've done.'' Law was struggling to breathe and was flailing in his seat, but there wasn't much he could do. "Daddy, let me kill him."

Doflamingo noticed the pain in her eyes. So now he knew where the pain came from. "No!" he said, and then Kori dropped her arm in surprise.

"Daddy, but why? He betrayed you! He doesn't deserve to live," she said.

Doflamingo noticed the tears inside her deep, green eyes; they looked as they were going to spill over at any second. She was trying her hardest not to cry. "No! I will take care of it." He went toward her and pulled her in a hug.

"Kori-chan, everything will be fine," he whispered in her ear, and the tears she was trying so hard to hold in finally fell down. He picked her up quite easily since she was quite small compared to his large frame. He placed her on the pink, feathered couch he had in the room. Quite quickly she fell asleep, but even in her sleep, he could see the pain etched on her features.

The guard that Kori had sent for the handcuffs came back carrying them draped on his back. He noticed that Kori was asleep and said, "Young Master, I brought the Kairoseki. What should I do with them?" he asked.

"Handcuff the Strawhat and also shackle Law's feet. I don't want them trying to escape," Doflamingo said from the couch where Kori was resting, he was sitting on the arm rest. He had taken off her feather coat and covered her like it was a blanket.

"Gladius, take Law to the frozen dungeons. I'll take care of him later."

Gladius entered through the window. He had been looking in on what had transpired. He asked, "What about the Strawhat?"

"Fufufu" Doflamingo laughed. "He won't be going anywhere. Plus, it looks like he's not a master of Haki yet. If he was he would have broken out of the ice already." As he spoke the ice started cracking and broke apart.

"Wow, that caught me by surprise!" Luffy noticed the grinning Doflamingo and shouted, "Mingo!" As he was about to attack Doflamingo,an ice wall appeared in front of him stopping his movement.

"I figured that wouldn't stop him," Kori said as she sat up and picked up her coat off the floor to where it had fallen.

"Who are you?" Luffy shouted at the wall that was blocking him from attacking Doflamingo.

A small den den mushi started ringing at that moment so she did not answer him. She reached inside her coat pocket and took out the den den mushi. "Well," a deep voice belonging to no other than Kaido asked, "Is it done?"

Kori sighed and said, "Yes, the problem is taken care of. The factory is safe as well as the Smile production."

"What about the Strawhats?" he asked.

"They are in the dungeons. The Marines will collect them later," she said.

"Good! I will be expecting you soon," he said as he hung up and the snail went to sleep.

 **-PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-**

A small, blond-haired girl who was about eight years old woke up with a start as she started panting heavily. She was covered in sweat. _"Another vision…"_ thought the girl as she looked around the frozen forest she was sleeping in. She wrapped the rags she was sleeping in around herself as her stomach rumbled. Her bright, green eyes stared at the emptiness of the frozen forest. It was unnaturally quiet. "Why does the man with the pink feathered coat keep appearing in my visions?" she whispered quietly to herself.

Suddenly, she felt the presence of many people approaching the island. Probably a ship about to pass by, this island was isolated. No one had come here in more than a month, not even pirates. Most people were scared of this island. They wondered how an island could be frozen solid in summer in the North Blue. Though it was not unusual for it to start snowing, it never happened on this island. She, herself, didn't know how the island got this way. One second it was a beautiful summer day and the next second it was frozen; even the sea around the island had frozen.

Though, the sea had melted by now, and it splashed its waves around the island. She shook the rags off of her as she made her way to the coast of the island. There she found a rock; unlike the rest of the island, it was not frozen. She always liked to be on this rock, from here she could always see the sea. It made her feel free, like she could finally run away from this prison of an island. This rock never froze even in the winter, it was like there was a spell over it. She knew she would die soon, as there was no food on this island and the last time she had eaten was about a week ago or so. It was a while ago when a boat happened to crash on the island. She had found food and a dead body with bullet holes through it.

As she looked towards the sea, a ship that was passing by caught her eye for numerous reasons. It was all pink. Not a single place was any other color. The mast was pink; the framework was the same color. Even the oars and sail were blindingly pink. The only thing not colored in pink was the Jolly Roger. The smiley was an odd sign on a pirate ship, but she didn't bother much on that.

The words Don Quixote were stamped on the bigger sail. It then struck her that the ship looked like a flamingo. The bow was a clearly the head of the aforementioned bird, and wings jutted out the side, as if flying through the fresh air. The sun glinted off something then, and she squinted, making out the glasses that sat on the bird's eyes. What a strange ship she thought as she looked at it from her spot, hugging her legs close to her. How she wished to be able to be free as the pirates on that ship. But she knew she was destined to die on this island, all alone. She was a witch after all.

The ship passed by the island, not too close and not too far away, and one man in particular caught her eye. He seemed different from the rest of the crew. He stood out in more ways than one. His aura was almost demanding, and she couldn't help but muse on the fact that even though everybody seemed to be doing something, he was calmly leaning against the side of the ship, completely relaxed. The sun glinted against his eyes, and she noticed the sunglasses on his face. They were exactly the same as the ones on the figure head. He must be the captain then.

Short, blond hair stuck out in numerous directions, as if he hadn't bothered to fix it in the morning. It was then that she noticed how tall he was. His height was almost unnatural. Her eyes were drawn to the coat that she hadn't seen. Considering the fact that it was pink, it was like a camouflage against the walls of the ship.

As he looked up, their eyes locked which seemed forever, but in actuality was just a few minutes. As the captain turned his head to talk to someone, the ship passed on by and slowly disappeared. The small girl was in a state of shock, she just realized who that man was. He was the man from her vision the person she called 'Daddy.' She didn't know what to think as she made her way back into the frozen forest. It was no coincidence that ship passed by this island.

 **-PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-**

In the port town of Spider Miles, Doflamingo set up his hide-out. He had sent out Diamante and Trebol on a mission to get the money the pirates and black market owned him as he been away for quite some time. As he waited for them, resting comfortably on the bed, his mind took him back to the dirty-haired girl he had seen before. She had been simply sitting there, watching his ship sail by, but the striking green of her eyes had caught his attention. They had been almost like emeralds.

The ringing of a den den mushi jarred him back to the present, and he immediately frowned. It was too early for Diamante or Trebol to call. He got up and picked up the receiver from the snail, "Yes."

"I got some information that you wanted, Doffy. Though, it is not much," a voice said through the den den mushi.

"Vergo? Well it is better than nothing. Tell me," Doflamingo said as his Cheshire smile came to his face.

"The island that your ship passed was called Spring Haven. Since it got frozen people have taken to calling it Frozen Hell." Vergo paused as Doflamingo's smile just got bigger. He was really starting to like this island. "The girl you saw is probably the cause of the state of the island, but I could be wrong. The Marines have been looking for the Hie Hie no Mi for long time, ever since Akoji was killed."

"Akoji?" Doflamingo asked, interrupting Vergo.

"He was an Admiral. He was killed about a year ago, but details about his death are highly classified. Only an Admiral or above can read his file," Vergo said.

"Interesting," Doflamingo muttered. "Continue…"

"Judging from the effects on the island, my guess is that girl ate it. There has been no contact with that island for a month or so. If that girl did not eat it, then worst case scenario is that some pirate got their hands on it and attacked that island for some reason."

"Fufufu," Doflamingo laughed. "I am starting to like this girl."

"Are you interested in this girl, Doffy? asked Vergo.

"Yes," Doflamingo said, grinning, "She'll make a perfect addition to the crew if she's useful and has actually eaten the fruit."

Vergo sighed and said, "If you're that interested in that child, you better change her location quickly. As they are sending a vice-admiral there in the next few days, since the ice around the island has finally melted."

"What! Why are they sending a vice-admiral for a little girl?" Doflamingo asked, getting agitated.

"Actually, it is a special team that was created after the death of Akoji to find the Hie Hie no Mi. The whole team is surrounded by mystery. Even I don't know why they are after the Hie Hie no Mi.

"Very well, thanks Vergo," Doflamingo said as he hung up the den den mushi.

"Fufufu," laughed Doflamingo as he grabbed his pink, feathered coat and draped it over his shoulders. _"This is perfect, if she actually ate the fruit she would be pretty useful."_ he though as he made his way downstairs.

"Young Master-sama," Buffalo and Baby 5 said as they saw Doflamingo coming down the stairs.

"Buffalo? Baby 5?" Doflamingo asked as he saw the pair. "I thought you went to explore the town."

"We did-dasuyan," Buffalo said.

"We just got back, Young Master-sama," said Baby 5.

"Really?" he asked as he looked at the pair. Doflamingo reached into the pocket inside his coat and took out a snail den den mushi. "Once Trebol and Diamante return, tell them to call me on this den den mushi."

Baby 5 and Buffalo nodded as Doflamingo handed the den den mushi to Baby 5 and walked out the door.

 **-PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-**

Doflamingo traveled through the clouds toward Frozen Hell with the help of his Ito Ito no Mi. As he landed on the island he understood why people had started calling it Frozen Hell. It was unnatural for an island to be so cold on a warm, summer day like today.

"Fufufu," Doflamingo laughed as vapor was seen coming out of his mouth from the cold. He just grinned as he took the path that he guessed lead to the village.

Doflamingo walked into the village and a statue of a pearly white, young woman caught his eye. It was directly in the middle of the village, a landmark of some sort, apparently. It was not the statue that caught his eye per se, but rather, the cage that she seemed to be holding by her feet. Unlike the rest of the island, this cage was not frozen, and its open door creaked slightly in the wind.

A bowl of water and a piece of moldy bread rested inside the cage, sitting right atop some dark, burgundy stains that looked suspiciously like blood. Doflamingo smirked and continued walking through the village.

Frozen people, most likely the townspeople, were scattered around the village. Different expressions adorned every face. Anger, hate, resentment... The variety was astounding. However, they looked to be united in chasing something, or somebody. One man stood out from the rest.

His anger was almost palpable, and an iron rope, unfrozen was locked in his fist. "The unfrozen metal must be Kairoseki…" Doflamingo couldn't help but mutter to himself as a frown twisted his own face. He brought his hand down, and suddenly, the statues were not more than little pieces of ice, shattered beyond repair. A small gasp echoed behind him before the soft sound of running feet broke the silence…

Doflamingo followed the sound until he reached the edge of a dense, frozen forest. As he made his way through the trees, he heard sounds as if someone was stumbling and falling several times. Being frozen and dense, the forest was harder to walk through than normal. Small branches stuck out every which way like small knives and swords. It irritated him to no end.

He bent his fingers and with the power of his Ito Ito No Mi the trees were cut down. He smiled and continued walking. The sound of someone running had stopped, but he, himself, kept walking. He knew he would reach the girl sooner or later. There were only so many places to hide on this small island.

 **-PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-**

She did not understand it. Why did he come to this island, the majestic captain? Then out of the blue, he destroyed the townspeople even, though, they were probably dead anyway after being frozen for so long. She had been watching him ever since he entered the village.

How could he possibly know she was the one tormented since she was four years old? Just because she was a bit different, it had to be coincidence. He couldn't possible know. She let out a gasp of shock. _"Why is he following me?"_ she thought as she ran through the woods, stumbling and tripping.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She fell down a couple of times. She finally reached her home, a clearing in the middle of the forest and a small cave where she had hid from the villagers, usually. She quickly gathered the two books and letters that she had placed on a tree stump and went into the far corner of the cave. It was quite small but it should hide her from his view.

She heard loud crashing outside. It made her glance outside her hiding spot, what she saw made her gasp. Part of the forest was gone; a huge empty space was where the trees once stood. A distance away she saw a the grinning Captain of the pink flamingo ship, walking slowly toward where she was. She quickly ducked back into her hiding spot. _"What the hell was going on?"_ she thought, clutching her chest as she slid down to the floor, hoping he would not notice this cave and leave this island. She was already close to death, what did he want with her? She was a witch, everyone was desperate for her to die.

The Captain of the flamingo ship grinned brightly as he walked slowly with a flamingo waddle. He suddenly noticed he was in a clearing. He sat down with his legs crossed on the big tree stump in the middle of the clearing.

"Fufufu," the Captain of the flamingo ship laughed as he looked toward the cave. Her cave was very well camouflaged, but she gave herself away by peeking out one, green eye. "I can see you. You're not good at hiding are you?" He heard some stumbling as the girl fell back, probably from his pointing out he had seen her. When the small girl walked out of the small cave and said in a quiet voice, "I could hide just fine. I just wanted to see the man who's been in my dreams."

Doflamingo looked at her; she looked to be about five years old. But judging from the way she spoke, he guessed she should be around Baby 5's age. _"Around eight years old maybe?"_ She seemed to be malnourished as he could see her bones through her skin and her dirty dress hung loosely on her. She had disheveled hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed or washed in a long time. He couldn't even tell what the original color was supposed to be.

"What's your name, girl?" he asked.

"Before asking someone's name it's nice to give yours first," she said.

"Fufufu," Doflamingo laughed, "You are a smart one, but all right. My name is Doflamingo."

Her eyes widened. She must have misheard. He couldn't have said Doflamingo. "What?" she asked as she took a step back.

"I said, my name is Doflamingo," he repeated again.

All it took was that sentence before she fell on the floor and passed out. Doflamingo looked at the girl in confusion wondering what had happened. He got up and went to look inside the cave to see if there would be any information on her. It was quite small; he had to bend down due to his height. He saw a small cot resting in the back corner, but it looked like it hadn't been used in a long time as the dust covering it was anything to go by.

There was a small table by the cot that was like a small wooden nightstand. On top there were two thick books with some letters poking out of them. They seemed to be treasured, the books seemed old but they were in good condition. He picked up the books and letters and walked out since there seemed to be nothing else of any importance there.

As he walked back to where the girl was had fallen, he thought it was not right for a girl her age to pass out like that. She should be full of energy like Baby 5 usually was. But even when she was talking, it seemed like she had no energy.

He picked her up with one hand; he made sure that she was covered and warm as he took to the skies. When he was above the island, he noticed a Marine warship making its way to the island. Why did they need a warship for a little girl he wondered? Vergo was right, the Marines would do anything for the Hie Hie no Mi's power. He smiled as he traveled back to Spider Miles.

 **-PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-**

A.N. Also, to say any vision Kori may have will not mean it will come to pass as many other factors come to pass. Like the vision she had in the beginning of the chapter. Whitebeard could have never died and so she never becomes a Yonko. If she changes something that she seen some things may never come to pass.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery- On an abandoned island in the North Blue, Doflamingo finds a girl that piques his curiosity. He takes her in as part of the crew, but only much later does he discover that they are much closer than he originally thought.

A.N. I don't own One Piece, just any OCs that may appear in this story. Big thanks to my beta Sybil Rowan, don't know what I do without her.

A.N. I also have something address since I got a bunch of comments I am making my OC a mary sue. The last chapter the beginning before the page break was a vision. It was somewhere when she was in her twenty's. But it is a vision and how life leads it can always change for better or worse. It's all up to her.

 _ **Bold Print- Vision happening**_

 _Italics- Flashback happening_

 ** _-PageBreakPageBreak-_ -PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-**

 _Flashback dream_

 _A little girl ran crying into the arms of a red haired woman. Her face was blurred and she could not tell what her features were. "Mommy!" she cried. "They were being mean to me. All I did was do the spell you showed me. I wanted to make friends with that boy. He was hurt so I thought to heal him"._

" _Oh, my darling daughter," the woman said as she pulled her the little girl into a hug. "I should have warned you about using magic in front of people. Humans do not understand this ability. They tend to judge and discriminate about things they do not understand. You are special and never let anyone say otherwise."_

 _Later that evening, as she placed the small child to bed, after they had eaten supper, the girl said, "Mommy, why don't I have a name like everyone else?"_

 _The woman just smiled at the question and said, "If I were to give you a name, I could only think of a mage's name. Since I can't return to Alakitasia with you, a mage's name would not suit you."_

" _Ala-tis-a? What's that mommy?" the young girl asked, yawning as she yawned._

 _She smiled as she recalled a distant memory, "It's Alakitasia, an island located on the Grand-Line. It is the island I was born on, a country that can only be found by mages. The World Government and pirates can't get to this island without proper invitation. We even have our own government."_

 _As she looked at the young girl who had fallen asleep, she smiled as a tear dropped from her eye. Why did everything have to go so bad? Why did her brother come up with that crazy law? She sighed as she got undressed and lay next to her daughter._

 _The memories she had with her brother were they had wanted to open the country so that everyone could come and go. They could finally be part of the World Government and not isolated as they have been for more than 800 years._

 _It was like he was being controlled by some form of dark magic. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, 'That had to be it. There is no way that he would make a stupid law like that. 'Though, who could it be? Dark magic was forbidden on Alakitasia. It was punishable by death if anyone was caught using it.'_

 _The next day as they were eating breakfast the little girl was quite as deep in thought. "What's wrong, my child?" the mother asked._

 _The little girl just sighed and said, "I had a weird dream last night."_

" _Oh really," she said as she took the dishes off the table and took brought them to the kitchen. "What was it about?"_

" _I saw a freaky tall man with pink feathers around his shoulders. He was holding you in his arms and you looked happy. Like I never saw you before, you were smiling a real smile not the ones you show me," she said_

" _Are you sure that's what you saw?" asked the mother._

 _She nodded, "Mommy, did I do something wrong?"_

 _The mother sighed as she pulled her in a hug, but as she was about to say something, there was a knock at the door. "Melisandre, please can you come to my house! My daughter, she passed out when she was eating breakfast."_

 _Melisandre sighed as she opened the door, "Yonhi-san, wait a second. Do you have payment for me treating her?"_

 _The man sighed and pulled out a wad of cash and said "50,000 Beli as your price says. But you will be able to cure her! She passed out and no matter what we do she won't wake up. We even had the village doctor come to look at her and he also doesn't know what is wrong!" He grabbed onto Melisandre, crying. "She is my only child! I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to her._

" _Don't worry, everything will be fine," Melisandre said calmly as she took the man's hands off of her._

 _She went to the bedroom and grabbed a bag that was full of different colored bottles. As she was about to go out, she took her small daughter to the side. "Will you be alright on your own?" she asked. The little girl nodded as Melisandre wrapped the girl in a hug. "Remember no magic around other kids and villagers." She kissed her on her forehead and walked out the door following the balding man, leading her to his house._

 _Later that evening as Melisandre had her daughter in a basin for a bath. She said, "I want to talk to you about the dream you had."_

" _What for? It was just a dream," she said as Melisandre shampooed her hair._

" _It was not just a dream. The man with pink feathers you saw was your father. I was young when I met him. I was just sixteen years old and he swept me off my feet. I didn't want to fall in love with a human, but I guess you can't consider him human either," she laughed. "But you have a special gift if you are able to glimpse into the past like that. You are a seer like my grandmother was." She poured water over the girl's head as the soap was washed away._

" _What's a seer, mommy?" she asked as she stepped out the basin and her mother started drying her off with a towel._

 _She smiled as she said, "A seer is a person who can see into the past, future, and present. Though as Grandmother explained to me; the visions happen randomly and you have no control over it. Plus seeing the future is tricky business. Let's hope you may never have to suffer because of this talent._

 _Since you are young I guess you can't control the power yet. Visions will happen randomly. With this power you can even save close friends if you know the future. Though, it will not always work in your favor. Well that is how Baba explained it to me."_

 _The little girl put on a white, cotton nightgown as she asked, "Tell me more about my daddy."_

 _Melisandre laughed as the little girl sat on the chair in the kitchen. She started brushing out her hair. "Well, it's not a wonder you want to know more about him. He will give you your name in the future. His name is Doflamingo DonQuixote."_

" _Do-la-ingo Don-iote," the little girl tried to say but still struggled with the words._

 _Melisandre laughed as she said, "It is a bit difficult for you to pronounce his name as it is a bit long. His name is Doflamingo DonQuixote."_

" _Dofl-ingo, Dofla-mingo, Doflamingo," she the girl smiled. As she was able to pronounce the name correctly._

 _Melisandre just ruffled her hair as and she covered her daughter up with the blanket. "He is very tall and has the same blonde hair and shape of eyes as like you do. Though he is tan skinned, not as fair skinned like you or me. Plus, he carries himself like a king. I guess that is expected as he used to be a God, a Celestial Dragon. Love is really a funny thing."_

 _She noticed her daughter had fallen asleep. Melisandre smiled as she closed the door quietly and walked out of the home. She did not return until the early morning rays of the sun had started to appear. As she quietly entered the house she stumbled onto something, which turned out to be her daughter sleeping on the floor. As Melisandre looked at her daughter while she the little girl slept, she had a sad smile on her face like this was the last time she would see her daughter sleeping peacefully like this._

 _A little bit later in the morning, the girl small child woke up and walked into the kitchen. When she saw her mother, who was busy writing something at the table, she ran to her and said, "Mommy! Where were you? I had a nightmare last night!"_

 _Melisandre hugged her as she cried on her mother's lap[remove space] and said, "I had to take care of some things for someone. What was your nightmare about?"_

 _She lifted her head as she said, "You left me alone and the people in the village put me in a cage."_

 _Melisandre eyes snapped wide as she stroked her daughters hair. She really is the destined child if she could tell that. She was starting to see into the future. Melisandre did not know about the cage part and hoped nothing like that would ever happen to her. It must mean she truly was a seer. It means every prediction Baba had told Melisandre before she left Alakitasia must also be true. She sighed as she picked up her daughter and placed the child her in her lap._

" _I am leaving," she said. "Though I want you to be strong. No matter what happens, you must be strong. You are a daughter of a God, a Celestial Dragon and a princess. I am sorry I can't take you with me meat this time , but you will have to be strong. One day, either me or your father will come back for you. Then you will be in safe hands and treated as the princess that you are."_

 _The next day she stood by her mother as she looked at the huge ship that would take her mother away. Mr. Yonhi also stood close by with them. Melisandre turned to face him and said, "You will take care of her, until I return? Yonhi nodded and said, "Yes, I will. I gave you my word."_

 _Melisandre bent down so she was at eye level with her young daughter who was crying as she was holding onto Yonhi's hand. "Remember what I said," she said softly so Yonhi did not hear. "Be careful when you use your magic. Also, I want you to make me a vow."_

" _Vow?" the little girl asked._

" _A vow is like a promise. It's a type of promise you will do anything to keep," Melisandre tried her best to explain to the child._

" _Okay, mommy. I will make a vow," she said._

 _Melisandre smiled as she said, "I want you to promise me no matter how difficult or how hard it may get, that you won't leave this island. Good days are always shining in the future. So until either I or your father come to get you, don't leave. Wait for us." She hugged her small daughter a last good-bye as she got up and made her way toward the ship that was ready to set sail._

 ** _-PageBreakPageBreak-_ -PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-**

Present

Doflamingo entered his hideout as he heard voices coming from downstairs. He figured his family was eating dinner since it was already late. As he went downstairs and entered the dining room he saw everyone seated and eating.

"Doffy, come eat, we just started," Diamante said after he took a drink from his wine glass.

"Trebol! Diamante! Why did you not call as I asked? Or did Buffalo and Baby 5 not deliver my message?" Doflamingo asked as he looked at each of them in turn.

"Ne Ne," Trebol said. He took a bite of sausage on a fork. "We tried, Doffy. The baby snail could not reach yours. The island was probably too far away to catch the signal waves."

"Come to my room when you're finished, I've a job for you," Doflamingo told Diamante.

As he was about to leave, "Young Master aren't you going to eat?" Gladius asked.

"No, I will eat later," Doflamingo said as he turned and left the room.

He made his way to his own bedroom upstairs, where a large bed, specially made for his tall frame, rested on one side. A medium sized wooden closet that served as storage for all his clothes took up another corner of the room. Thankfully, no one in the dining room had noticed the child he was hiding underneath his coat.

Pulling back the silky pink sheets, he laid the small girl on the bed, then covered her with a white blanket as well. After draping his feathery coat on a chair, he placed the books and letters on the wooden barrel that rested beside the chair and next to a window.

Grabbing the wine bottle from the window sill, he poured himself a drink before sitting on the purple sofa chair. He sipped at the wine absentmindedly, thinking on the fact that despite it being a weird day, it was also a lucky one. A smile pulled at his lips at the thought.

Diamante walked in and asked, "Doffy, What is it that you wanted me to do?"

Doflamingo stood and as he walked to the bed, and sat sitting on the edge. The little girl was having difficulty breathing He began to worry as she breathed as it looked as she was having difficulty. "I found a treasure," he said. Diamante finally noticed the small girl in Doffy's bed. "That is why I need you to find a doctor as fast as you can."

"I can't take such a big responsibility," Diamante said as he put his hands up.

"I know you can. You are the only one who will be able to do it," Doflamingo said.

"No, I am not the right person for this type of responsibility." Diamante said[period]

"All right, I will ask someone else," Doflamingo said.

"Doffy, all right! I will do it, If you insist," Diamante said.

Doflamingo smiled as Diamante walked out. It was always a game when talking to Diamante. He knew he could never refuse him. Since he was one of the members who was with him from the start. Since he knew about his past as a Celestial Dragon. Only the top four executives knew about that.

Doflamingo smiled as Diamante walked out. It was always a game when talking to Diamante. He knew he Diamante could never refuse him. Since he was one of the members who had been was with Doflamingo him from the start. Since he knew about his past as a Celestial Dragon. Only the top four executives knew about that.

There was another knock on the door. He went to the door, opened it, and saw Jora with a plate of food in her hands. "Young Master, I thought you might be hungry so I got you food."

There was another knock on the door. Doflamingo He went to the door, opened it and saw Jora with a plate of food in her hands. "Young Master, I thought you might be hungry so I got you food."

"I'm not hungry, but I have something I want you to do for me," Doflamingo said as a smile crept to his lips. He took the plate of food and placed it on his chair as Jora walked in.

He pointed to the girl laying on the bed who, besides the apparent sweat on her skin, was breathing quite heavily. She looked to be in a lot of pain as she was struggling to breathe.

"Who's the girl?" asked Jora.

Doflamingo smirked as he perched on top of the chair near the window. "She's someone I found today, from the frozen island we passed the other day. If she actually possesses the ability I think she has, she will be part of the family. If not I'll have no use for her. I sent Diamante to find a doctor. She passed out when I was talking to her. We can't lose her because I can't have her die just yet. I believe she'll be a great asset to increase the power of the crew," Doflamingo grinned. "She will be your responsibility. In one week confirm if she has the Hie Hie no Mi or any other power."

Once she gets better, I want you to take care of her. Anything she may need let me know."

"Young Master, Of course I will take care of her," Jora said.

"Good, I hope to get good news," Doflamingo said.

Doflamingo dismissed Jora her from his presence and she left, slowly closing the door. He did not know why, but this young girl drew him to her for some apparent reason. He never felt worry for anyone before like this, only his younger brother when he had disappeared after that incident. He turned away from her, went to the window, and poured himself a glass of wine to chase these strange thoughts away.

 **-PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-**

Doflamingo had fallen asleep on the chair next to the window. The plate of food that Jora had brought earlier lay shattered close by. He shouldn't have gotten that angry, but flashes of the past always plagued his dreams and there was no wine at hand. So, he had thrown the closest thing to calm down.

He worked the stiffness out of his neck, idly gazing out the window, only to notice that night had already fallen. He turned towards his bed and looked at the little girl. Her breathing had become raspier and she looked as on the verge of death. Where the hell was Diamanté?

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts, there stood Diamanté. Speak of the Devil! He walked in followed by a short, balding man looking to be in his late thirty's.

"Doffy, I know it took a long time, but I finally found the only doctor available." Doflamingo turned to the man, gave a slight nod and smirked. The man was showing no fear of them, even though they were notorious pirates of the North Blue.

"I am Doctor Dooms," he said professionally. "I require upfront payment of 100,000 Beri before I look at the patient."

Doflamingo raised an eyebrow in amusement. In coming here and trying to order him around, he must not realize he was dealing with pirates. Silently, he shook his head. Diamante was going to attack the doctor for disrespecting him. Diamanté went back to where he stood before, keeping a wary eye on the doctor.

With an amused smile, Doflamingo asked, "Do you realize who you are dealing with?"

"Pirate DonQuixote Doflamingo. The Heavenly Demon. Bounty of 100,000 Beri," Dr. Dooms said.

"Fufufu," Doflamingo laughed. Diamante had brought an interesting character. "You seem to be well informed. I will give you 30,000 Beri and no more."

"Then I will not treat the patient," Dr. Dooms said.

Doflamingo stretched his smile. "Oh, really? You're a doctor. I am sure you don't want anyone to die. I can feel that girl is close to death, I want her to be part of my crew, but if she has lost her usefulness, I don't need her."

What he said was true, the doctor gritted his teeth, "Fine, I will look over the patient."

Smirking, Doflamingo walked over to the closet. Inside one of the drawers, he opened a secret compartment and took out a pack of money. Walking over to the doctor, he peeled off six bills. Dr. Dooms sighed; he could never deny a patient. He took the money.

"Smart man," said Doflamingo.

"This is for ONE treatment," Dr. Dooms said.

"No, I won't pay a Beri more until she is completely healed," said Doflamingo.

"Where is the patient?" Dr. Dooms finally asked.

"In the bed," Doflamingo pointed to the corner of the room where the bed stood.

Dr. Dooms walked over to the bed with concern on his face. He pulled back the blanket and sheets to examine the child. After a few minutes, he gasped and shouted, "Bring me a bucket, towel, and some drinking water."

Doflamingo nodded and went to sit on the edge of the bed as Diamante walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"What is wrong with her?" Doflamingo asked.

"It seems that she purposely ate Dirari. It is commonly found in this region, but not so much in this town. It is a purple- budded plant that causes numbness if you touch it. The numbness will pass after a couple of hours. This plant is also used in many medical practices. Though, if eaten, it becomes dangerous. It can numb the heart and stop it. You're lucky I came here in time! She would have died in a couple more hours. She is also very malnourished."

Diamante walked in with Baby 5. She was carrying a bucket, Diamante a glass and pitcher of water.

"Good! Thanks," Dr. Dooms said.

As Baby 5 walked over to the doctor and gave him the bucket with a towel inside, Dr. Dooms said, "I need someone's help to hold her."

Diamante walked over to the window and was about to place the glass and pitcher on top of some books that were on a barrel when Doflamingo held out his hand.

Diamante was surprised. These books seemed important, but thought nothing more of it as he gave the pitcher and glass to Doflamingo.

"I can help," Baby 5 said.

"I need someone with a little more strength," Dr. Dooms said kindly to her.

Baby 5 pouted but skipped over to Doflamingo. "Young Master-sama, who is that?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking at her.

"I saw Diamante-sama so I decided to help him." She said.

"I see," Doflamingo said.

"If the doctor manages to save her life, she may become our new crew member." Doflamingo said.

Meanwhile, Diamante held the girl over the bucket. The Doctor took a white-gray pill from inside his coat and inserted it in her mouth. A few minutes later, she started retching, but nothing came out.

"Just as I thought, being malnourished, there is nothing in her stomach," Dr. Dooms muttered. "Girl, bring that pitcher and glass over here."

Baby 5 took the pitcher and glass from Doflamingo and carefully walked toward the doctor, trying not to spill it.

"Now, hold her upright," Dr. Dooms said to Diamante. He took the pitcher from Baby 5 and poured some water into the glass. As Diamante adjusted how he held her, Dr. Dooms tilted her head back, slightly, so she could drink the water.

As soon as the water reached her stomach she retched a bit of the plant into the bucket. He kept repeating the process until he was sure her stomach was empty. Then he had Diamante laid her down so he could look her over. Doflamingo dismissed Diamante and Baby 5, he did not need them there.

"Most of the plant is out of her stomach. I will return in the morning to flush the numbness out of her system. She should be fine 'till morning. I would like to take a blood sample before I leave," Dr. Dooms said.

"Very well," said Doflamingo. "Is her life still in danger?"

"No, though if anything changes come get me," Dr. Dooms said as he turned her arm over, locating the vein with deft, practiced fingers. With a swift movement he pierced the vein and as he took a vial out of his coat. He watched coolly as blood immediately began filling the vial, then took the needle out of her arm and wrapped a bandage around the pierced vein. He pocketed the vial and finally made his way out.

Doflamingo watched the Doctor leave with a grin on his face. He changed into something more comfortable to wear as he looked at the small girl in his bed. She barely took up any room. Although her breathing was steady, pain was still etched on her face.

"I'll give her a room tomorrow." After all, he couldn't afford to lose sleep because of this little girl.

As he looked up at the celling he couldn't help but think that with this girl's power, he would be able to make his plans come to fruition a lot faster.

 **-PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-**

Doflamingo opened his eyes, blinking the grogginess from his eyes as someone knocked a second time. It was strange, he had never slept this well. At least, in a long time. This night no dreams plagued him. He noticed that he had his arm wrapped around the blond haired girl. He noticed she was also sleeping peacefully. He quickly took his arm back in surprise. He heard a knocking for the third time.

"What is it?" Doflamingo asked as he called out and carefully got out of the bed so as not to disturb her.

"Breakfast will be served in an hour," a member of his crew said behind the door.

Doflamingo went and opened the door, and there stood a brown haired man in khaki pants and black t-shirt. "Tell Jora to come see me right away."

"Yes, Young Master-sama," the man said as he turned to leave.

Doflamingo went back inside and put on his black dress shirt with a pink tie and white pants with a fiery red design. He heard a knock and in walked Jora with a smile. "You needed something from me, Young Master-sama."

"Yes, we have a few storage rooms we don't really use. I want you to make one into a bedroom for her," Doflamingo said as he pointed toward the girl from the bed."I want it done before breakfast starts."

Jora looked at the clock that was hanging in Doflamingo's room and said, "That is in forty minutes. It's nowhere enough time to get a room ready."

"Oh really?" Doflamingo asked smiling. "Very well I give you at most fifty minutes. We have enough people to help you with this. Take anyone you want except the executives. Breakfast will be delayed by ten minutes."

"Yes, Young Master-sama" Jora said as she left the room. Hoping she would able to finish everything in the time limit Doflamingo gave her.

Doflamingo and the rest of his family were eating in the dining room after they had moved the small girl to her own room. "Doffy, are you sure about keeping that girl? That's another kid. It's turning into a daycare," Diamante said.

"Fufufu," laughed Doflamingo, taking a sip of wine. "If she truly does possess the Hie Hie No Mi it would be a great asset to us. Her powers will be useful once she learns to control them. And there is no way in hell I'm letting the marines take such a treasure. So until I can confirm that she actually possesses the ability I won't let anyone have her.""

"That is why we should get rid of her," Pica said in a high pitched voice. "If the Marines find out we have her it's not only Tsuru we will have to worry about."

Doflamingo just smiled. "We have nothing to worry about. Plus,the Marines think the island is empty and are probably searching for clues on who could have attacked that island. As long as she don't use that ability to have the Marines notice, everything should be fine. That is why we will keep her a secret until the time is right. Once we finish business here in North Blue, we will head to Grand-Line. Then it will be too late if the marines find out about her."

Suddenly they heard commotion outside the dining room and shouting. "You can't disturb the family while they are eating!"

"If Doflamingo wants to cure that girl he will greet me since there is a problem," another shout was heard.

It was the doctor causing trouble. Doflamingo was smiling, very amused. He just spoke one word, "Gladius." Though, just as the Gladius was about to get up, the door was blasted open and in walked Dr. Dooms.

"Fufufu," Doflamingo chuckled. "Why are you causing so much trouble in my home? All you had to do was ask to see me."

Dr. Dooms crossed his arms and said, "I did ask, but they said 'The Family' must not be disturbed. But this is an emergency."

Doflamingo grinned as he said "Gladius, check on our crew outside."

"Doflamingo, do you not want to cure that girl? Though what is her name? I hate calling her, that girl," Dr. Dooms asked.

Doflamingo raised a hand to silence him. "I will decide what to do after Gladius comes back from checking on the crew."

Gladius came back into the room and said, "They are fine just knocked out."

Doflamingo grinned seemed to stretch even bigger, "Doctor lets go upstairs to her room and you can tell me what the big emergency is. I am actually surprised you were able to knock out most of the crew that was here in the hideout. Doflamingo stood up and made his way out and upstairs with the doctor.

As they were walking, Dr. Dooms said, "Those weaklings were nothing. I faced worse on the Grand-Line. I faced off more ferocious pirates there."

This doctor is sure is interesting thought Doflamingo. If he been to the Grand-Line.

Dr. Dooms noticed instead of turning left to the room he was in before they turned right and a door in the middle of the hallway was opened by Doflamingo. "You moved her?" Dr. Dooms asked.

"Well, I can't have her sleeping in my bed. Don't worry, I moved her only in the morning. It's fine to lose one night of sleep, but not more than that," Doflamingo said.

Dr. Dooms went toward the much smaller bed that fit her more comfortably than Doflamingo's bed, which she seemed to be swallowed up by. He checked her over and let a sigh of relief. Her condition was the same as when he left her last night, but slightly better, though not by much.

"Well? What's the emergency?" asked Doflamingo.

Dr. Dooms turned to face him, looking directly where Doflamingo's eyes should have been behind the purple-tinted lens. "For me to finish the treatment I will need to do a transfusion with my medicine mixed in. It will grab the bad blood cells infected and exit the body. The problem is she has a very rare blood type. S Rh Negative and I rarely encounter this type of blood type here."

Doflamingo's eyes widened. S Rh Negative was the blood type of Celestial Dragons and kings. Just who was this girl? She sure was a mystery he was excited to find out about.

"Do you happen to have anyone in your crew with that type of blood type? Because if I can't do the blood transfusion, she will stay this way as if in induced sleep. She is out of harm's way, but she may never wake up if something is not done," Dr. Dooms said.

"Fufufu," Doflamingo chuckled. "You are in luck! I am S Rh negative."

"Well that is good then. I don't have to worry. I need two people to help bring some equipment from my lab," Dr. Dooms said.

Doflamingo smiled and said, "You took out most of my crew. So I have no one to spare at the moment."

Dr. Dooms took a small gray block from inside his coat and said, "This will revive them. All you need to do is place under their nose, and they should wake instantly."

An hour or so later, Dr. Dooms had set up his equipment in the room and Doflamingo dismissed everyone. Dr. Dooms had Doflamingo sit next to the bed as he quickly pricked a vein in Doflamingo's arm and inserted a tube so the blood could flow. He already did the same process with the child. Both were connecting to a drip. Doflamingo's blood mixed with the medicine and into the young girl.

"You will have to wait until all of the medicine goes into the girl. The whole process should be done in about an hour or so," Dr. Dooms said as he adjusted the tubes and the drip so it didn't accidentally flow into Doflamingo instead.

"I can't move for about an hour? "Doflamingo asked, starting to feel irritated.

"No, I wouldn't advise you to since it would disrupt the medical process," said Dr. Dooms.

Doflamingo sighed as he leaned his head back. "Why is the medicine blue? I've never seen a drip that color before. Will it actually work?"

Dr. Dooms looked at blue drip that once mixed with Doflamingo's blood turned into a greenish color. "It's something I created due to experimentation. I was born in Drum. We used to have the best doctors in the entire world since our medicine is very advanced. Plus, I had a very good teacher. Though she acts more like a pirate than a doctor. This was before the doctor exterminations. I was out of the country at the time. I received a message from my teacher her so I never returned. Most of my practices are unorthodox so regular people from the town don't come to me for treatment. That is why I started working with pirates. I want to be a doctor that can cure any disease no matter what it is."

"Fufufu," Doflamingo laughed. "If she doesn't get healed, I will kill you. Let that be a warning to you." Doflamingo was really starting to be interested in this doctor. Also, he could be a good asset to the crew as he had experience in the Grand-Line and is a doctor.

Dr. Dooms nodded and said, "Don't worry. My medicine never fails especially, a tried and tested one. I'll go get a few things from my lab so I suggest you don't move, I should be back in about an hour."

An hour later when Dr. Dooms returned, Doflamingo had a book in his hand and was reading. For once his tinted, curved shades were not on his face. As Dr. Dooms walked in the room, he was still able to catch the blue of his light blue eyes and the blurriness of his left eye. The doctor guessed Doflamingo was blind in that eye. As soon as Doflamingo noticed him, he quickly put his shades back on his face.

Dr. Dooms took out the needle in Doflamingo's arm. Doflamingo stood up at once and stretched after sitting for so long. Then suddenly grabbed him by the collar and asked, "What did you see?"

"Nothing," Dr. Dooms said as he struggled to breathe.

"Are you sure?" Doflamingo asked. As he looked at the doctor he grinned and let him go. "Let's hope so!"

Dr. Dooms quickly moved over to the bed where the girl was resting and attached a new drip to her that was honey in color.

"What's that? I thought the treatment is over?" asked Doflamingo as he walked over to the doctor.

"It mostly is," said Dr. Dooms. "But she is also very malnourished. This is These are vitamins and nutrients she would be having if she had been eating food. Since it seems her body is very weak. Other than that she is fine. I predict she should wake up in a day or two."

Doflamingo smiled, "Perfect! Now, Dooms, I have a proposition for you. I want you to join my crew."

"I can't," Dr. Dooms stuttered.

"Why not? What is keeping you here in this shitty town?" Doflamingo asked his smile never leaving his face. "If you need test subjects and equipment, I can always make sure you have that."

"Let me think about it," Dr. Dooms said as he rushed out to leave.

Doflamingo grinned; he had a feeling that Dooms would join. He just needed a bit of convincing. He turned to look at the girl in the bed.

"Daddy," she murmured that one word in her sleep, shocking Doflamingo.

"Are you awake?" Doflamingo asked, looking at her. She made no movement; the only sound was her easy breathing.

That one word, Daddy, struck a chord in him for some reason. He did not know why, but he had the desire to protect. Where were these strange feelings coming from? He frowned as he looked at her and then left the room.

 **-PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK-PageBreakPageBreak-PageBreakPageBreak-**

A.N. I used the theory that Doflamingo is blind in his left eye since I have a plan for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Summery- On an abandoned island in the North Blue, Doflamingo finds a girl that piques his curiosity. He takes her in as part of the crew, but only much later does he discover that they are much closer than he originally thought.

A.N. I don't own One Piece, just any OCs that may appear in this story. Big thanks to my beta Sybil Rowan. This chapter is a bit long but there is much going on in this chapter.

 **Bold Print- Vision happening**

 _Italics- Flashback happening_

She had felt warm and safe as she dreamed she was lying wrapped up tight in a soft cloud, its gentle warmth hugging and protecting her as she slept. She held onto the dream for as long as she could, knowing once the dream disappeared, she would be left with a harsher reality.

Eventually she could pretend no longer and opened her bright green eyes, to find herself staring up at a peeling, gray-white ceiling in a large, open room. Slowly she sat up, leaning back against her pile of fluffy pillows; she pulled the soft white blanket up under her arms, as if it contained the last echoes of her dream.

Looking around the room she realized two things: firstly, this had been a nice house once. The paint was peeling, the carpet was a faded, but the quality and workmanship of the furniture, the tall ceilings and heavy curtains, told her this house had once been very grand indeed. This knowledge had led her to her second realization: she had lived on the island her whole life, and she knew every rock and tree, every house and garden. Wherever she was, it wasn't Spring Haven...

She heard voices coming from outside the closed door. "I thought you said that she should wake up in a couple days. It's been a week already," one voice said angrily.

"She should have been awake, but it looks like she suffered a lot and it's she who doesn't want to wake up. If she doesn't wake up by tomorrow, I'll force her awake though that's rather not recommended."

She didn't recognize the voices, but she remembered the last time she was found in a bed. It was best if that didn't happen again. She quickly, even though she felt very weak, quickly made herself roll off from the bed. She landed with a crash. Pain jolted through her body. She felt she couldn't move anymore, but at least she was not on the bed anymore. She did not realize a drip was connected to her arm. It was roughly pulled out of her arm it cut across her vein. Blood started dripping from her arm where the drip was once connected.

Doflamingo and Dr. Dooms heard a crash from inside the room. "What was that?" Doflamingo asked a couple steps from the door.

"I don't know," Dr. Dooms said as he went to open the door.

As they entered the room, they immediately noticed that she was on the floor besides the bed where she was before. Dr. Dooms noticed that she was bleeding from her arm; he guessed that the tube inserted in her vein had gotten ripped out. He quickly went over to her, grabbing some disinfectant and bandages from the small table besides the bed. As he wiped the blood off her arm, he let out a sigh of relief as he saw that the cut was not that deep. He quickly wrapped a bandage round it.

"Yonhi-san, I'm sorry!" she said as her eyes were glazed over. "I don't know how I got in that bed. Please don't punish me." She started screaming and shaking as remembering something painful.

Dr. Dooms gently took her in his arms and said, "Child, everything is alright. Nobody will hurt you here."

She kept screaming and shaking. The doctor frowned as he took syringe and a small brown colored vial from one of his pockets. He filled the syringe with clear colored liquid and with adept hands held her in place and pierced her upper arm. She slowly started to calm down as the doctor picked her up and placed her back in the bed.

"Well, it looks like she woke up, Doflamingo," Dr. Dooms said sarcastically.

 _Flashback_

 _She slowly opened her eyes and then she noticed she was resting in a bed. This is strange she thought as she looked around the small room she was in. The room was white: with white walls and white celling. A sickening clean smell was in the room. She guessed she must be in a hospital, though she did not remember how she got there. Slowly the door creaked opened and Yonhi-san walked in._

 _"What are you doing in that bed, brat?" Yonhi said as he clenched his fist._

 _"I don't know," she stuttered, looking fearfully at him._

 _"Someone like you doesn't deserve any comfort. Demon!" he spat out._

 _"I really don't know…" she started to say, but Yonhi was not listening to her anymore. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the floor. He grabbed at the whip hanging from his belt, swiftly striking her once, twice, three times. She yelped in pain as the back of her dress was stained red from the cuts._

 _"That is your punishment for all you done. Witch!" he shouted_ _in anger._

 _He grabbed_ _her again and practically dragged her from the room. As they passed,_ _no one said or did anything. She long ago had even lost all faith of her father coming. The only reason she stayed on this island was because of the vow that she made to her mother._

 _"I really don't remember how I even ended up there, Yonhi-san," she cried in pain as he dragged her through the small building. "Just don't put me back there."_

 _She was getting hysterical, but Yonhi just ignored her as he dragged her through the streets. Finally they reached the village center where there stood a cage that he opened and threw her in. He went into his pocket and also threw in a loaf of bread and locked the door. Her dress was a mess by now; blood red and barely hanging on. As she was thrown in the cage her head hit the bars and she finally lost conscious from the blood loss._

"You best tell me what is going on, Doflamingo!" shouted as he watched the little girl in the bed. "Why did I need to sedate a child because she was freaking out? Are you the cause of this?"

Doflamingo frowned as the Doctor accused him of making Hime-chan suffer. He had never made a child suffer just for pleasure unless it was part of a punishment. Like someone laughing at Picas' voice. He could make anyone suffer if they disrespected him or his family. He sighed as said, "Have you heard of Spring Haven?"

"Yes, it's an island not too far from here. Though people have come to calling it Frozen Hell as it recently got frozen over."

Doflamingo smiled as he though he better tell doctor the truth if he wanted him to be a part of his crew. "This girl is from there and she is the cause of the island freezing over. Though she probably did not mean to do it. Plus, when I had arrived on the island, there was a cage in the middle of the square of the village. My guess is that she was kept in there."

"I see, I hope you haven't taken to hurting children." Dr. Dooms said as he glared at Doflamingo.

Doflamingo just smiled as he sat on the table that was beside the bed as he watched the doctor resetting the drip. "I think it's best you leave. Once she wakes up I will let you know. I don't want the same thing to happen to her again."

Doflamingo stood up as he walked toward the doctor who was a lot shorter than him. "Very well, but know that hime-chan is my treasure. If anything happens to her, you will suffer the consequences."

Doflamingo turned and walked out the room without a glance back. Dr. Dooms sighed a sigh of relief, he knew he was no match for Doflamingo, but if he ever got the feeling pink feathered man would hurt this girl, he would help her escape. He knew that he would have to join his crew just to be able to watch over her. He had a feeling that she was special if her blood sample was any indication.

He was very surprised when he saw that the blood was pushing the numbness caused by the plant out on its own. He just had helped speed up the process; he was surprised when she did not wake up right away. He thought she would wake up the next day. It seemed she was emotionally and mentally scared. Probably physically also, if the scars on her body were anything to speak of. He wouldn't not say anything to Doflamingo just yet, but he would after he saw how he treated the child. It would take someone a lot of work to get her to trust people again. He wondered if Doflamingo was up for the challenge.

The next day:

Dr. Dooms has not left the room since the episode that happened yesterday. Doflamingo said to call her "Hime" but it did not feel right for some reason. Doflamingo also had meals brought for the doctor. It was late in the afternoon when he fell asleep on the chair he was sitting in.

There was a knock on the door as Baby 5 walked in followed by Buffalo. Buffalo was carrying a plate of food, "Looks like he fell asleep- dasuyan." He placed the plate on food on the small table that had been brought in the room earlier.

Baby 5 walked to the bed where the blond haired girl was sleeping. "Get better soon, Hime-sama, I want to play with you soon." She groaned in her sleep, pain etched on her features.

Dr. Dooms shifted as he opened his eyes. "Girl, get away from there," he said as he got up and stretched. "What are you two doing here?"

"We brought dinner for you, and the Young Master-sama wanted to know if there is any change," Baby 5 said.

Dr. Doom's eyes shifted as he saw the plate of food on the table and said, "As you can see there is no change." He sat back down to eat as Buffalo and Baby 5 left the room.

"Who are you?" a small voice spoke in the otherwise quiet room.

Dr. Dooms almost choked on the food he was eating as he heard the small voice. He coughed, clearing his throat, and looked over to the bed. He saw her bright green eyes open; now she was staring at him.

He stood up and walked over to her and said, "I am Dr. Dooms. I am the one who has been treating you." As soon as she heard "doctor" she turned away from him.

"You are a pretty lucky girl. If I was not called in time you could have died," he said.

"No, I wouldn't have died. Though, it would been better if I have," she said, looking at the celling.

Dr. Dooms frowned as he guessed it would take a lot of work for her to trust again. "What is your name?" She completely ignored him as it looked like she was contemplating something.

"How old are you?" he tried again. Though it seemed as she was done talking to him.

"Go away," she finally said.

Dr. Dooms looked at her and said, "If I leave you for a few minutes, will I find you on the floor when I come back?"

She finally turned to face him again and said, "No."

"Very well," Dr. Dooms said. He turned and walked toward the door. "I hope I don't find you on the floor." He opened the door and walked out.

She was finally happy when the doctor left the room. She really hated doctors. They treat you for any injuries or illness, but when someone really needs help, they don't help in what counts. 'Patient confidentially' yea right she thought. Not once did a doctor ever help her where it counted. She had to help herself. Now to figure out how to get out of here, she though. I need to get back to Spring Haven.

Dr. Dooms knocked on Doflamingo's door as he waited for an answer. Finally, Doflamingo said, "Come in."

Doflamingo was sitting at his table writing something with a quill pen. The quill pen struck him as odd since nowadays no one used quill pens to write. But he didn't say anything.

"Is something the matter?" Doflamingo asked, looking up from his writing. " You didn't want to leave Hime-chan alone, but here you are."

"She has woken up, though she won't talk to me," Dr. Dooms said.

"Fufufu," Doflamingo chuckled as he put the quill down. "Really? Then I want to see her if she has woken up."

"Before that I want a couple words with you," Dr. Dooms said.

"Very well, what is it?" Doflamingo asked.

"There is something you should be aware of," said slowly.

"It looks like she has been mentally, physically, and verbally abused and maybe more. She don't trust me, I can see even though I did nothing to warrant it. There are also scars that run down her back that looked like she had been whipped," Dr. Dooms said.

Doflamingo contemplated on what the doctor said. It looks like she may have even suffered worse than he had did. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, she said it would have been better if she had died," Dr. Dooms said. "Are you up for the challenge, Doflamingo?"

Doflamingo smiled as he ruffled his hair with his hand and said,"I'm always up for a challenge."

Doflamingo walked into Hime's room smiling. "I heard that you had woken up, but won't tell Dooms anything."

She turned her head at the new voice and her eyes widened as she saw who it was. "I guess it wasn't a dream," she said. "You really did come."

Doflamingo's brow furrowed in confusion at her words. He felt that there was a deeper meaning behind them. But she didn't say anything else. He went and sat on the barrel that was in the room beside the table and said, "Care to tell me your name, girl?"

She looked at him, he acted like he did not know who she was. Why come and take her from Spring Haven then. Did he not know how long her mother waited for him. Always looking out the window at night when she thought her daughter was asleep. She never saw a true smile on her mothers face. "Why should I tell you my name? A name holds a lot of power. Plus, I don't even know who you are!" she exclaimed.

Doflamingo did not know why, but he felt as the last part was a lie. That was strange, how could he tell that she was lying when her face did not give anything away. "You're lying girl, you know who I am. You best not lie to me again if you don't want to see me angry. Especially after I went through the trouble of saving you," he said.

"I did not need saving. I am not worth saving. You should have just let me die, the world would have been a better place without me in it!" she shouted.

Just as Dooms said, it would take a lot of work for her to trust anyone. She had been emotionally, mentally, and physically abused.

"Since you won't tell me your name I will give you a code name until you decide to tell me your name. Most of the crew goes by code names anyway with a few exceptions," Doflamingo said, thinking about the boy that demanded he let them join their crew. "Yours will be Hime and from now on you will be my daughter."

She turned to glare at him, and she would of gotten up, but she still was light headed in between sleep and awareness from the sedative. "What right do you have to decide that! You have no right! You better ask my mother before deciding that. All the time that we waited for you, you never showed, so why now!"

Doflamingo's burrow furrowed, she was waiting for him. But why? "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know," she said.

Doflamingo guessed this was going nowhere. He would address that matter at another time. "Well, Hime-chan, you are part of my crew now like it or not. Just get better and we will talk again."

"Doflamingo! I hate you! You should have just let me die. I am a witch you don't know the curse you brought on yourself," she said, but at this point she was trying so hard just to not fall asleep.

"Fufufu," Doflamingo chuckled. "If you are a witch then I am a Demon. Rest now, when I have time I will talk to you again. So let Dr. Dooms take care of you." With a swish of his feathered coat he left the room, smiling. She was definitely a treasure even though he still did not know much about her.

As she looked at the door that closed behind Doflamingo, she was seething. When she had woken up she remembered who he was. He was her father, but what right did he have to say those things? He did not know how long her mother had waited for him before giving up hope to search for him on her own. Or how long had she waited for him to come for her to save her. She would have left that island a long time ago if not for the vow she made to her mother. He acted like he did not know who she was. Finally, she succumbed to an uneasy sleep that was plagued with memories of her mother.

Doflamingo was eating with his family as he thought of Hime-chan and what she had said. Waiting for him, that made no sense. Why would she have been waiting on him?

"Doffy, are you okay?" Diamante asked, snapping Doflamingo from his thoughts.

"No, I'm fine," Doflamingo muttered.

"I heard that Hime-sama has woken up," Baby 5 said. "Can I see her?"

"She just has woken up. I don't think you should bother her," said Gladius.

"Fufufu," chuckled Doflamingo. "I think it is a good idea. Jora, when you go see Hime-chan take Baby 5 with you if she wishes."

"Young Master, there are some rumors you should be aware of," said Senor Pink.

Doflamingo took a drink of wine from his glass ad said, "What is it?"

"Some of the pirate groups are starting together on Caen. They are few maybe four or five groups but they are gathering. They want to take us out," said Senor Pink.

"Fufufu," Doflamingo chuckled as he put the glass down. "They can try, but I guess they are trying to head to an early grave. We will wait till they all come together and take them all out at once. Let them feel safe for a while." Doflamingo grinned as he stabbed his steak with his knife. "Like a cat playing with a mouse."

"Very well," said Senor Pink.

"I will be gone for a couple days. Corazon should be back today or at the latest tomorrow. Diamante, I leave everything to you," Doflamingo said. Doflamingo stood up and walked out the door. Everyone also got up and went to do different things.

Jora and Baby 5 walked into her Hime-sama's room with a plate of food as Dr. Dooms was making a last check on her. She still would not talk to him, even though he said to trust him. She did not believe him.

Dr. Dooms saw the plate of food in Jora's hands and asked, "Who is that for?"

"It's for Hime-sama. The Young Master-sama thought she would be hungry since she had woken up," said Jora.

"I don't think so,"Dr. Dooms said. "Her stomach is still very weak; she won't be able to handle that type of food. She's got to stay on a non-solid diet. Soups are acceptable, they'll keep her warm. And milk. Milk has calcium. Very important for the body for her to build up strength. If she can handle this for the next couple of days we can try something more solid."

Jora nodded and said, "Very well. I will inform the chef to make the special diet for Hime-sama" She left the room to go back downstairs.

Baby 5 stayed and sat on the chair and watched Hime from where she was sitting. "Will you play with me once you get better, Hime-sama," she asked.

"Don't call me that! Plus, why would I play with a brat like you? I am not a little kid to be playing games."

"Buffalo plays with me," Baby 5 said.

"Then both of you are losers," she said. She smirked as she quietly said firespark and the ends of Baby 5 hair caught on fire.

"Help! My hair is on fire!" shouted Baby 5 running around in circles.

"Well let me put it out for you. Rainfall," She said as a small cloud appeared over Baby 5 head. It quickly drenched Baby 5 in water and disappeared. "Hahaha," she laughed softly. "See a loser."

Dr. Dooms noticed the exchange silently. A Devil Fruit user he though, but no she was able to use two different elements. He did not know of any Devil Fruit who could use more than one ability. It was different, almost like magic. Could she be… he thought, but no, he shook the though away why would a mage child be doing all alone in the North Blue. Though there is something interesting about her.

She gritted her teeth why did she use magic when she had little energy to begin with. Now she felt very weak. She did not know why but that girl in the maid outfit irritated her for some reason. She guessed she should rest to get her magic energy back up and then come up with a plan to get back to Spring Haven. Doflamingo had left the town since she didn't feel his presence anymore. She should leave while he wasn't here. The door opened as she closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep.

Jora walked in with a bowl of soup and a glass of milk on a tray. "Baby 5, why are you wet?" Jora asked as she placed the food on the table in the room.

"Hime-sama, made it rain over me," stuttered Baby 5.

"Rain?" Jora asked. "Stop saying ridiculous things and go change before you catch a cold." Baby 5 looked like she wanted to say something else, but saw that the princess had fallen asleep and thought better of it. She left in a huff, shivering as she walked out the door.

"She actually did make it rain," Dr. Dooms said. "Surprised me, is she a Devil Fruit user?"

"Really? I did not hear anything of her making rain. Ice, but not rain," said Jora.

"Looks like she fell asleep," said Dr. Dooms. "She should rest. I will be back in the morning. Tell Doflamingo she should be fine now." He packed up a few things and left the room with Jora following him.

A couple hours later:

She opened her eyes and saw that it has gotten quite dark in the room. She slowly tried to sit up; as she tried to sit up she felt something pulling on her arm. She noticed that a tube was inserted into a needle in her arm. She slowly removed it as she grimaced in pain. She always hated blood it always made her remember something she wished would disappear from her memory.

She slowly sat up and swung her legs on the edge of the bed. She quickly put her feet to the ground and it felt pleasantly cool. She felt that she was back to her usual strength. Not one hundred percent, but if she didn't use magic she should be fine. She looked at the window and saw some light flurries fluttering by. She did not know why, but snow and cold weather always made her feel calm.

She heard some voices moving toward her door so she quickly rushed back in the bed just in time as the door opened. A light got turned on, blinding her momentarily. As her eyesight adjusted to the light, she saw it was the same woman from earlier, she was carrying a tray with food on it.

"Hime-sama, are you awake?" Jora asked as she walked into the room.

"Now I am," she said irritably. "I see that annoying brat is not with you this time."

Jora smiled as she placed the tray on the table. Jora did not know why,but she reminded her of the Young Maser for some reason, which was strange. "How are you feeling, Hime-sama? Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

"No, I'm not hungry," she said.

"You need to eat. It will bring your energy up," Jora said.

"I don't care," she said as she lay back against the pillows.

"The Young Master-sama will be upset if you don't eat," Jora said.

"I don't know who this young master is, but I don't care," she said.

Jora was surprised she was very defiant, and it seemed nothing could sway her. "The Young Master-sama is Doflamingo. It's what most of the crew calls him."

"Why would you call him that? You know what? I actually don't care. He's not here anyway," she said.

Jora was surprised to hear that. How did she know he was gone? "Can you get up from the bed? If you feel hungry, come to the table," Jora asked.

"Yes, I'm not that weak to not be able to walk across the room," she said.

"Very well," Jora said as she went out and closed the door quietly behind her.

She waited until Jora's footsteps faded to get back up from the bed . She walked to where the steaming bowl of soup and glass of milk were resting. She took a few spoonful's of soup but then stopped. She better not, who is to say that they were pretending to be nice and then lash out at her for eating. She picked up the bowl and glass and threw them at the wall. She was breathing heavily; in fact she was really hungry. She walked over to where the window was and opened it wide open. The cool wind seemed to calm her down slightly.

She slowly walked out the room searching for the bathroom. As she looked at the walls and different areas of the hall she saw that at some point in time this house was converted into a warehouse. As she walked toward a stairway, she heard voices coming from downstairs.

Meanwhile downstairs:

Jora was stopped by Trebol, as she was making her way to her room. "Ne Ne," he said as he got close into Jora's face that she could see his yellowing teeth. "So how is the princess?"

"Too close," she muttered as she took a couple steps back. "She is more livelier than she was before. Though she would not eat, and there was something strange."

"Really? What was it?" Trebol asked.

"She knew the Young Master-sama was gone. I don't think that anyone told her that," Jora said.

"Ne Ne," Trebol said as he moved closer to Jora. "Make sure the little princess eats. Doffy, will be upset if anything happens to her. Jora nodded and made her way to her room.

"It seems she really has no control over her Devil Fruit as it has started snowing," Trebol said musing to himself.

She quietly listened to them as they talked about her. She knew it, they were just pretending to be nice to her. She even had her hopes up for once. There was something strange that the man talking to Jora said. "Devil Fruit" what was that she thought.

She heard footsteps; she looked to who was there and saw Baby 5 with another strange person. She fidgeted slightly knowing that Baby 5 will tell Jora she was eavesdropping. "What are you doing out here-dasyan," Buffalo asked.

She was resting against the banister, as she turned, her face got a slight pink flush and she said, "I was looking for something."

Baby 5 had a slight blush on her face and said, "She needs me." Baby 5 grabbed her hand and pulled her to the stairs.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Don't worry," Baby 5 said as she led her downstairs. They stopped in front of a door. "Is this what you were looking for?"

The green eyed girl slowly opened the door to in fact to find a bathroom. She nodded as she stepped inside. After a few minutes she walked out with a sound of the toilet flushing. "Thanks," she said uncertainty to Baby 5 who was still waiting outside the door. Baby 5 beamed happy that she was useful to her.

They slowly went together up the stairs, and Baby 5 pointed down the hall to a door at the end of the hallway and said, "If you ever need anything you are always free to come to my room." She nodded and walked back to her room. Baby 5 was sure a strange girl she thought as she went to sleep in her bed with the wind slowly blowing a cool breeze into the room.

She woke up with a start as someone shouted, "Who opened the window wide open like that. It's freezing in here."

She slowly opened her green eyes and saw Jora in the room with a new bowl of soup and glass of milk. She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and said, "Why are you shouting so early in the morning? Plus, it was me who opened the window last night."

"Really?" Jora asked as she walked over to the window and shut it. "We are trying to get you better, not so you get sick again."

"I don't get sick. I am in this condition because I ate that plant. I don't know why Doflamingo even bothered to save me," she said.

Jora decided not to say anything and took the bowl of soup to her and said "Hime-sama please eat today. You need to get your strength back up."

She clenched her fists and then grabbed the bowl from Jora's hands and threw it at the wall, narrowly missing her. Jora was very surprised at her actions. "Why are you tormenting me so? You know I am hungry. I know that once I take a bite of food you will beat me! Stop pretending to be nice," she shouted.

Jora just looked at the child and thought that for her to say that she must have went through a lot. "Child, no one will hurt you here," she said softly.

She just huffed and said, "Like I believe that. You're a trick that is meant to break me later. I will not fall for it," she said as tears started falling down her face.

Jora pulled her into a hug and said, "No one will hurt you. Especially, since Doflamingo considers you part of our family. We will hurt anyone who will try to hurt you, little princess."

"Stop calling me that," she grimaced as she wriggled out of her grasp. "I am no princess. If my mother was that, it doesn't make me one. I am not, and never was, a princess. I am a witch, a demon. If Doflamingo knows what good for him, he will get rid of me before it's too late."

Jora sighed and said, "Very well. If I leave you for a while, will you be okay?" She nodded as she watched Jora leave the room.

She couldn't take it anymore, all these people pretending to be nice to her. She had to leave and go back to Spring Haven so that she would suffer on her own. Like the witch that she was.

She saw on the table next to the bed there were some pants and a white t-shirt. As she picked up the t-shirt, a small piece of paper fell to the floor. She picked it up and saw some words littered the note. Since she couldn't read, she just dropped it back on the floor. She quickly changed into the outfit; it was a bit loose on her but wearable. She also found some sandals on the floor. Those fit perfectly.

Since now she was dressed, she went to the window and opened it wide . It was a bit chilly, but it did not bother her at all. She slowly moved the table that was next to the bed so it was closer to the window. She quickly clambered up the table and through the window. She stood on the shingles on the roof, some missing and some barely hanging on. This house is good if it's still standing, she thought.

She took a deep breath and jumped off the building. She landed with a soft oof which strangely felt like she landed on someone. She slowly got up and saw a scrawny boy who looked to be a little bit older than her. What caught her attention, though, was his white hat speckled with black dots.

"What are you doing jumping on me from nowhere?" He shouted at her.

"Sorry!" she said as she slightly bowed to him. "You probably shouldn't tell anyone that you saw me."

"Why not? He asked as he glared at her. While it had made Baby 5 cry she did not seem fazed by it.

She went to take a step forward, but her food got caught in some metal junk surrounding the hideout. She fell into the boy again. A flash appeared in her eyes; the boy who was standing in front of her was now fourteen and his whole body was sickly white as he lay on a bed on a ship. Dr. Dooms was with him and shaking his head at something he had said. As quickly as that flash of a vision appeared it disappeared.

The boy shoved her off, and she fell back against the junk. She slowly got up and was able to stand normally. Without a second glance back at the boy, she ran off toward the direction where she felt many different presences that she guessed was the shipping port.

Strange girl, the boy thought wiping the blood that dripped down his brow from her falling on him from nowhere. He started getting angry about why she should be able to live a carefree life when everyone he knew or cared about were killed. He clenched his fists and kicked a piece of metal as hard as he could.

Jora was just telling Diamante what had transpired upstairs when she brought Hime-sama her breakfast. As she was talking, Diamante was starting to get a bad feeling in his gut for some reason.

"Was she in the room when you left it?" he asked.

"Yes, why, what's wrong?" Jora asked

"I have a bad feeling for some reason about this," Diamante said. "Pink, can you check on the princess?"

Pink, who was sitting in a chair and smoking a cigarette, got up and said, "You worried about her, Diamante. But I will go check up on Hime-chan." He lit up a new cigarette and walked upstairs to her room.

He knocked and called out "Hime-chan can I come in?" There was no response so he opened the door, thinking she was sleeping. What he saw was the window wide open with the small table under it and an empty bed. I see this is what Diamante was afraid of, he thought as he took a drag of his cigarette. He noticed a scrap of paper on the floor so he went to pick it up. 'Your other clothes were mostly scraps so I had Jora pick this outfit for you. Later we can get something more to your liking. Doflamingo.' Pink placed the note in his pocket and took a drag of his cigarette thinking this was not good.

He slowly walked back down and said, "Looks like she ran off."

"What! How could she have run off," Diamante shouted.

"I guess she jumped from the window, since it was wide open," said Pink as he took a drag from his cigarette.

Diamante grimaced in anger and asked,"Where is Pica and Trebol!?"

"Looks like they went to check on the validity of the rumor of the pirates' gathering together to try to take us out. They also took Baby 5 and Buffalo with them," said Gladius as he walked into the room.

"Go get Lao G and go find her! Diamante said angrily.

"Why does it matter if she ran off? Many kids ran off before so why does this one matter-iin" Machvise asked.

"The Young Master wants her, that is the only reason that is needed," said Gladius, who was walking out the door to search for her.

"Very well-iin," said Machvise.

A couple hours later, everyone was back and even Trebol and Pica were back. "I told Doffy she is more trouble than she is worth," Pica said in his high voice.

"Ne Ne," Trebol said as he got close to Diamante, though, Diamante did not seem bothered by Trebol. "Maybe Law, saw her and where she went?"

Diamante walked outside where he saw Law sitting on some metal junk and asked, "Did you see a small, skinny, blond-haired girl anytime today?"

"Yea, a small girl fell on me in the morning," Law said, ignoring the warning she said not to tell anyone about her.

Diamante frowned and said angrily, "Why didn't you say anything? We have been searching for her all morning."

Law just glared at Diamante and said, "I didn't know you were looking for her. You said most kids and adults run away. Plus, she was strange girl. Falling on me out of nowhere and then tripping on top of me. Who's she anyway?"

Diamante smirked and said, "You better respect her, she is the princess of the family. So did you see which way she went?"

"Yea, looked like she was running toward the port," said Law.

"What!" shouted Diamante as he rushed in the direction of what Law said. Hoping she was not able to board a departing ship just yet.

A.N. Hope you enjoy it and please review.


End file.
